Worries on a Wedding Night
by Frigg
Summary: Éomer looks a bit worried on his wedding night; Aragorn offers a bit of support and advise. This is a one-shot and my first attempt (bear with me; English is not my first language.


**WORRIES ON A WEDDING NIGHT .... **

Where a young man suddenly worries about what is to come, and Aragorn offers a little advice and comfort ... 

Two men were sitting leisurely in a couple of high backed chairs looking out over a crammed dance floor, sipping their wine from silver goblets. The celebrations were the last in a row to mark the coronation and the wedding of King Elessar and Queen Arwen of Gondor & Arnor, as well as the betrothal of Éowyn, Lady of Rohan to Faramir, Steward of Gondor.

They were especially watching a young couple, seeming totally engrossed in each other: a tall young man with broad shoulders and long hair, the colour of ripe wheat, and a petite raven haired woman: Éomer, the young king of Rohan and princess Lothiriel, the daughter of prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth.

'He has been paying your daughter a lot of attention lately', Aragorn said to his friend, Prince Imrahil, with a wry smile.

'Aye, that he has, my friend – and I am not sure whether I am entirely pleased about it or not.' 'Come now, my friend – you know that he is a good man – and the best suitor you could find for your only daughter in all of Middle Earth – honest, courageous and loyal.'

'Yes, I know that this could be a good solution, now that Elphir is married and his wife is to be the – shall we say - ruler of the household at Dol Amroth, being the wife of the heir to the throne. The position as head of the household has after all been Lothiriel's since her mother died. She will inevitably feel that something has been taken away from her now'.

'Exactly – and from what I have learned of Lothiriel, she will be a perfect queen – and a perfect match for Éomer in both mind and soul.' Aragorn said.

'Being as hot-headed and stubborn as he is, you mean' Imrahil quipped.

Not to anyone's surprise – and just before he left for Rohan with his sister and his men, the young king had approached Imrahil to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. Imrahil had given his permission readily, as he recognized the feelings of the young couple and considered Éomer a fourth son already, and Aragorn – as the high king of them all – had seconded that motion. However, Imrahil had demanded that the young couple should uphold the Gondorian standards of a betrothal of at least one year – as opposed to the Rohirrim tradition, where the marriage was consummated on the night of the betrothal. After all Rohan was a warrior nation, and you never knew whether the groom would live to see his actual wedding day.

Éomer had consented to this – it was not as if he had any choice, but part of his consent was also based on the fact that he wanted Rohan in a better state before he took home his bride. It was also decided that Lothiriel should not accompany her father and elder brother when they went with Aragorn, the elves and the Rohirrim to bury Théoden King at Edoras and crown Éomer as the new king. The two young people did not entirely agree, but had to comply with the decision.

Since the announcement of their betrothal, the young couple had been able to meet each other on several occasions – first at Éowyn and Faramir's wedding; a grand occasion, where they danced the nights away and managed some time on their own as well, and then at the betrothal of Lothiriel's second oldest brother Echirion to Celia, the daughter of the lord Achnerion, one of the Gondorian noblemen. Further, Éomer had visited Dol Amroth on a couple of occasions, trade negotiations between the two countries being a grand excuse, and each time they got to know each other a little better – their surroundings highly appreciating that this would obviously be a union of love.

Finally, the year came to an end – mid-summer blooming in Rohan, the country looking its best for its new queen. A fact that Éowyn rejoiced in when she and her husband arrived at Edoras to help Éomer with the arrangements – a task, which would have been their mother's, had she lived.

'When Rohan is at the height of summer, it is so beautiful that Lothiriel will probably not miss Dol Amroth and the sea so much' she told her husband.

Faramir smiled 'I doubt that Lothy will ever miss her home – not with Éomer around.'

The guests arrived– the king and queen of Gondor, the elf Legolas and the dwarf Gimli and of course the hobbits Meriadoc and Peregrin. The hobbits, being knights of Rohan and Gondor, respectively, had their duties at such a function – as well as nobility from all over Gondor and Rohan. And finally the bride and her family arrived. Lothiriel had eagerly anticipated seeing her betrothed again and had flung her arms around his neck when he had met them outside Edoras to welcome them to his kingdom. Nobody could be in doubt – also from seeing the look on Éomer's face – that this would be a happy union, indeed.

However, as the day – or rather hour – approached, Aragorn – the ever perceptive ranger – could not help noticing that his young friend grew more and more nervous, also more nervous than Aragorn had actually expected him to be. Éomer had asked him to stand up with him, as he had neither father nor any other male family member; the other marshal at his wedding would be Éothain, his friend since childhood, now the First Marshal of the Mark.

The wedding celebrations started, Aragorn and Éothain leading in the king and Éowyn and Arwen the bride along with her father and brother. Imrahil placed his daughter's hand in Éomer's and they both pledged their troth to each other and to the Mark. Éomer then placed the crown of the queen of Rohan upon Lothiriel's brow and announced her Queen of the Mark and Rohan from this day forth. Standing on the steps of the golden Hall, Éomer could not help kissing his queen long and soundly accompanied by much cheering and catcalling from the guests and the people of Rohan.

The celebrations went on into the night; and although the young couple looked happy, dancing and whispering together – talking and laughing with their friends and family and holding hands under the table, Aragorn could not help noticing the dark look that came over Éomer's face from time to time – and which became more and more pronounced as the time of the ceremonial withdrawal of the bride and groom approached. Aragorn mentioned this to his wife, as he held her close during a dance.

Arwen smiled: 'I remember somebody else, who was so nervous the night before his wedding that he had to break all rules and come to see his bride-to-be at the middle of the night.'

Aragorn smiled ' Considering how long I had waited for that moment, I do not see that I could be blamed for breaking a few rules, but this is more than mere nervous anticipation. He look almost haunted - I think that I'd better have a talk with the young man; I think he could need it'.

He sighed at the thought – and Arwen smiled 'A good idea; then Éowyn and I will see to the bride.' But first I need to talk to Éothain, so do not start anything before I say so,' Aragorn warned her.

Aragorn approached Éothain, who bowed when he saw the king approaching.

'Éothain. I need a word about the groom, follow me outside'. Aragorn said without any further ado 'He seems more than ordinarily nervous about what is coming; do you know what is wrong?

'I trust there has been other women before Lothiriel – there must have been, he is a sound and healthy man, but there is no one now, is there, who could give cause to these dark looks – so what do you think is wrong with him?'

Éothain pondered this for a while and then said: 'No – there once was, though. But this was long ago; he was merely eighteen and she even younger – but he loved her dearly and wanted to marry her when they came of age. He had even asked for Théoden's permission. She died, however, of a fever, and he mourned her for a long time. In fact I think that until he met Lothiriel, he had not thought that he could ever love again.'

'And what of in between?' Aragorn asked.

Éothain hesitated and then proffered 'Of course, there have been women, as you said, he is a man and a healthy one at that, but never more than casual acquaintances – mostly bar maids and the like, and only when he has had more than a little to drink'.

Aragorn smiled 'Oh, for the dilemma of most husbands to be and men in general – Éothain, when we have led the couple to the state bedroom, I would like you and Faramir to divert the attention of Imrahil and his sons, and then I will have a – oh, well fatherly - talk with Éomer – while the women prepare the bride.'

Éothain could not help smiling at Aragorn's expression 'As you wish, your Majesty' he said and went to talk to Faramir to ensure his help with the arrangement.

King Aragorn, Éothain and the two maids of honour, queen Arwen and lady Éowyn led the royal couple out of the Golden Hall and down the corridor to the bedroom, which had been Théoden's and was now Éomer's, followed by Faramir, Imrahil and his sons.

Éothain and Faramir whisked the bride's father and brothers into the study, which was next door to the state bedroom on the pretext of toasting the groom in his Gondorian brandy. Arwen and Éowyn took care of the bride, Faramir having told his wife and his queen that Aragorn was having a talk with Éomer – something, which a male family member would otherwise undertake - and Aragorn clasped his young friend's arm leading him to his old bedroom, where now Aragorn and Arwen were staying.

Éomer looked somewhat surprised at this manoeuvre, but let himself be led into the room, where he sat down in a high-backed chair looking at Aragorn. He knew better than protesting the actions of the king. Aragorn poured brandy into two goblets, handing Éomer one of them. He took a large swig from the goblet and then sat down facing the young king of Rohan.

'You look so solemn, my friend, even though this should be the happiest day of your life – what's wrong?' Aragorn inquired.

Éomer looked into his goblet, slowly swirling his drink around,

'Nothing– only fear of performance as most new husbands, I suppose'. He looked up at Aragorn, his dark eyes serious.

'Well, if it is nothing more than that, let me tell you, it will all disappear once you see your bride and feel her in your arms. I know – after all I waited more than sixty years for that moment.'

'Yes, but you didn't' Éomer cut off what he had obviously been planning to say.

'I did not what – come now, man; what is it you don't feel you can say to me? If I had been Théodred – what then? Éomer, for the sake of the Valar. I could be your grandfather – damn it, I fought with him; I knew your uncle, your mother – yes, even your father - talk to me.'

'You did not fall for the temptation to bed, well, bar maids – and being too drunk to care who they were and what they were, just because you needed the comfort and the release. You know that I once loved someone – and she died?'

'I do – go on', Aragorn said, his voice calm.

Éomer continued 'We were so young, but I had spoken to my uncle, and he said that if we could only wait a couple of years more, he could not see why not. But – then she died; and for several years I did not feel that I could love again.

'But – I am a man, and perhaps we men are weak; we need someone – and so, when we got back to Edoras– or some place else - after patrols, fighting orcs; to forget I used to get drunk – very drunk – at times and sometimes bedded the first woman, who came into my sight. As did my cousin ..... he was the one to introduce me to the mead halls and inns of Rohan, and what were in them ....'

He continued, the despair very vivid in his eyes, ' and now that I have this beautiful woman – what if I am not – you know – able to do, well, to make love to her – because of my previous behaviour and ... I don't ever want to be that drunk again to be able to make love to her, who is now my wife ....; what if this has ruined everything, which should be good in my life '

Aragorn just looked at him – with understanding in his eyes. 'I see – and I understand', he said.

'How can you' Éomer retorted, 'you had the love of the lady Arwen and you knew ...'

'_What_ did I know? That it was certain that I would one day marry Arwen and hold her in my arms for the rest of my life. Believe me, my friend. I did not – I have also had long nights when I longed for Arwen, and trying to drown that longing at the bottom of a flask or a goblet – and forget it in the arms of some bar maid.'

' I am more than sixty years older than you, boy, and I have travelled this Middle Earth since I was twenty – when Elrond found out that I was in love with his daughter, do you think that he took kindly to that?'

' I can tell you – no, I _will_ tell you that he didn't, sending me to the North to ride with the Dunedain, shutting me off from Arwen. I only saw her very seldom during these long years – but my longing for her never ceased. And although I have from time to time in secret slept in her bed – the last time just before I left to go on the quest with the Fellowship, I never made love to her before our wedding night.'

Aragorn paused to sip his brandy, looking at Éomer with an almost fatherly gaze.

'So – I do know. I know exactly what and how you feel. And I behaved even worse than you – because I had the love of a wonderful woman and I still went to trollops and bar maids to get the release from time to time, because at times the pain was so hard to bear that it almost undid me.'

'Does she know?' Éomer asked

'Yes, she does – and she forgave me, because that is the way, she is. And you know – she is an elf, although turned mortal she sees all. Not that she has to worry now; she is all I'll ever want', he said with a wry smile.

He continued 'and I presume that you have not pursued this former lifestyle since you became king – and since you met Lothiriel?'

'No, I have not' said Éomer 'Lothy is all I ever wanted or wished for; she is the love of my life and I shall never want for anyone else.'

'There you go' laughed Aragorn 'don't worry, my lad, you will do all right. After all, I did experience the same worries that you are now, but I came through – and remember how old I am.'

Éomer's dark brown eyes lit up, and meeting his friend's grey-blue, he laughed along with him.

'Yes, I know; that is most certainly a comfort - although you do not really count, being a Dunedain and a descendant of Numénor.'

'Shall we join the other gentlemen,' said Aragorn 'and get you in bed with your wife; I assume that by now Arwen and Éowyn will have told her all there is to know – about all of us!'

There was a knock on the door – Faramir peered in and announced 'I think that the ladies are getting a bit restless or otherwise they have been attacking the wine – at least they are giggling as if they have; we can hear them all the way down the corridor. Are you two through?'

'We are' said Aragorn, looking at Éomer with a smile, and then he whispered to him 'and if you ever breathe a word of this to anybody else, the wrath of your king will come upon you before you even knew what hit you.'

Éomer smiled his usual roguish smile 'Oh, my king and liege lord, you need not be afraid of my loyalty.'

He then looked at his father-in-law and his wife's brothers – and Faramir - and said: 'Well, lead me to my merry scaffold, I think that I will be able to endure it now – and if you wake us too early in the morning, you will see _my_ wrath.'

The men laughed heartily and lead the young king to the bedroom, where his bride waited with Éowyn and Arwen.

'About time' Éowyn quipped as she walked past her brother, hugging him on the way 'it is not as if you are usually dense in that direction, so what took you and Aragorn so long?'

'Sister, dear - that you will never know – but I think that Lothy will think it was worth it.'

'Oh, you ....' Éowyn did not get any further, as Faramir took her by the hand

'Enough, dear wife of mine – I think we should leave the bride and groom to what – they are about to.'

Imrahil embraced his daughter and grasped the shoulder of Éomer 'Sleep well, you two – ' he said with a wink.

'Sleep,' Aragorn rumbled with his arm round Arwen's waist, 'no, my friend Imrahil – I think you are getting far too settled in your status as father-in-law; let me get you out of here.'

Imrahil laughed and they all left the room, all of them muttering that they would continue the celebrations elsewhere.

When the door finally closed behind the others, Éomer turned towards Lothiriel, catching his breath at what he saw. She had been most beautiful all day, clad in a dress in the colours of Rohan with the golden crown of the queen upon her brow, but now she was almost stunningly beautiful, her deep green eyes glittering in the candlelight. She was dressed in a thin nightgown, that did nothing to hide her body, and her hair fell down her back in a black wave.

She looked at him, taking in his handsome features and saw the look in his eyes: 'Shouldn't you get ready for bed, my Lord and husband' she said in a husky voice.

'Aye, that I should' said Éomer. He began unlacing his long embroidered tunic, taking it off and sat down to remove his boots. Setting them aside, he rose and went to his wife taking her in his arms.

'Let's try this out first', he said, kissing her passionately, his hands moving down her back. She responded to his kiss, her lips soft and warm against his, but then she impatiently moved her hands up to untie the lacings of his shirt and started to remove it, giggling sweetly as she did.

'Wait a minute, you' he said, a devilish smile spreading on his face. 'Somehow I think that the time spent with my rogue of a sister and queen Arwen may have been a little too educational – and that it included the contents of a bottle of wine to help the education along!'

Lothiriel smiled, 'Oh, but my husband, you should not complain – especially as it is for the good of both of us.'

He removed the last part of his clothing, and as he pulled her nightgown over her head, feeling her body shivering as he did, he suddenly felt that his worries earlier on had been needless; as Aragorn had foreseen he would have no trouble performing on his wedding night. His body responded, as it should as he felt her close to him.

He laughed as he picked up his wife and laid her down on the bed, kissing her all over and heard her breathing getting quicker. 'Oh, yes' he thought 'this is as it should be'.

Next morning he woke up, as the sun hit his face. He looked beside him and saw Lothiriel still sleeping soundly, his arms still around her. He smiled a little as he remembered the night's events – and then his needless worries.

'I could do with a little more sleep' he grinned to himself and pulled his wife closer to him – 'but, knowing the other rogues they will be here soon enough to make sure that I don't – so perhaps I should wake up my wife and make the most of it, while we can.'

Which he did ......


End file.
